


Сборник "Пристрастные наблюдения" (Biased Onservations)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Беспощадный флафф.





	1. Пристрастные наблюдения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Biased Observations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225700) by [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке, в которой асексуальный Шерлок изучает сексуальность Джона с нежностью, любовью и энтузиазмом.   
> Первая часть серии "Пристрастные наблюдения"

Когда Джон приходит в себя от посторгазмического тумана, он обнаруживает, что Шерлок смотрит на него с прищуром. Джон знает это выражение — Шерлок только что обнаружил нечто, требующее тщательного изучения.  
— Массаж простаты делает тебя гораздо более громким, чем только пенильная стимуляция, — объявляет Шерлок.  
— Правда? — Джон спрашивает без особого интереса и тянется к нему с поцелуем. Губы Шерлока мягкие и теплые, и Джон любит это — ленивые, нежные поцелуи, когда он сам — сонный и размякший после секса и является сосредоточием внимания Шерлока.  
— Истинная правда, — говорит Шерлок, когда поцелуй заканчивается. — Это характерный феномен или вызван моим исполнением?  
— Не думаю, что твое эго нуждается в раздувании, — усмехается Джон.  
— Значит, дело _во мне_! — торжествующе улыбается Шерлок. — В конце концов, это неудивительно, учитывая твою нездоровую одержимость моими руками.  
— У меня нездоровая одержимость всем тобой, самодовольный придурок, — Джон устраивается головой на плече Шерлока. Тот обнимает Джона и целует его в макушку.  
— К тому же твой оргазм продолжался больше времени, — не унимается Шерлок. — По твоим ощущениям, длительность была большей?  
— Не знаю. Интенсивность была точно большей.  
— Ты можешь достичь оргазма исключительно через стимуляцию простаты, без прикосновения к члену? — возбужденно спрашивает Шерлок.  
Джон удерживается от закатывания глаз, потому что Шерлок это поймет, даже не видя его лица.  
— Может быть, — он целует Шерлока в плечо, — если это делают твои пальцы.  
— Оставим для следующего раза. Напомни мне обеспечить секундомер.  
— Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что я не являюсь твоим экспериментом?  
— Конечно, нет, — Шерлок обнимает Джона крепче. — Ты гораздо важнее любых экспериментов! Но ты же не позволишь мне упустить такую прекрасную возможность?  
На этот раз Джон закатывает глаза.  
— Пока ты ничего не публикуешь, все в порядке, — вздыхает он. Однако это не признак смирения, потому что сексуальная жизнь Джона, может, и сумасшедшая, но он любит ее и ни за что не изменит.  
— Результаты в любом случае не будут иметь значения, так как я вряд ли явлюсь беспристрастным наблюдателем. Не думаю, что фраза «субъект издает восхитительные высокие звуки» будет считаться объективным описанием.  
Джон поднимает голову и смотрит на Шерлока.  
— Неужели я слышу слово «восхитительный»? Кто ты и что сделал с Шерлоком Холмсом?  
Шерлок улыбается немного застенчиво (и _именно это_ — единственная восхитительная вещь, которая когда-либо имела место в этой спальне, _большоевсемспасибо_ ), и тихо спрашивает:  
— Знаешь, каких слов я никогда не планировал произносить?  
— Каких?  
— Я тебя люблю.


	2. Завтра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Джона и Шерлока завтра свадьба, но Джон подозревает, что Шерлок что-то задумал. Флафф, еще раз флафф, и ничего кроме флаффа.

— Ты приготовил мне завтрак, — Джон поднимает бровь при виде хлопьев, фруктового салата и большого стакана ананасового сока. — Уже второй раз, — добавляет он. Вчера он удивился, но приписал привычке Шерлока делать неожиданные вещи. Однако два раза подряд — очень подозрительно.  
— Потрясающее замечание, Джон, — Шерлок растягивает слова, лежа на диване, ради которого он покинул общую постель, по мнению Джона, непозволительно рано. — Сегодня утром ты прямо блистаешь!  
— Ты что-то натворил? — Джон одновременно спрашивает себя, а нужно ли ему знать ответ.  
— С гордостью признаюсь, что натворил многое, но ничего из этого не связано с твоим завтраком, поэтому перестань хмуриться. Я абсолютно уверен, что приготовление еды по назначению обычно считается трогательным жестом, и абсолютно уверен, что вчера ты считал именно так. Что изменило твое мнение?  
— Ты _повторяешь_ этот трогательный жест. Вчера я подумал, что в преддверии важного дня тебя накрывает приливом сентиментальности — ах, эта свадьба, свадьба, _свадьба_ … — но два утра подряд?   
— Может, сегодня меня накрыло более мощной сентиментальностью?  
— Нет, — Джон качает головой, внимательно изучая профиль Шерлока. — Ты что-то задумал...  
Шерлок, наконец, отрывает взгляд от потолка и одаривает им Джона. От блеска его глаз сердце Джона никогда, никогда не прекратит пропускать удар.  
— Значит, ты понял, что причина моего завтрака — не то, что я _уже_ сделал, а нечто, что я собираюсь сделать? — спрашивает Шерлок, удивленный и слегка взволнованный.  
— Да, — медленно произносит Джон. — Если бы ты приготовил завтрак в качестве извинения, ты сделал бы мое любимое, например, сандвич с беконом и _чай_ вместо хлопьев с этим дурацким ананасовым соком. Я ведь не люблю ананасы.  
— Они полезны.   
— С каких пор тебя это заботит?  
Шерлок пристально смотрит на него, но ответом не удостаивает. Джон прекрасно знает своего соседа — очевидно, либо придется разобраться самому, либо его удивят, возможно, не самым приятным образом. Он вспоминает вчерашний завтрак и соображает, что еду выбирал Шерлок.  
— Не знаю, хочу ли я выходить замуж за человека, который решил контролировать мое питание, — заявляет он.  
— Значит, не выходи за меня, — говорит Шерлок, изображая беззаботность. — По любому, это всего лишь бумажка.   
— Ты не так говорил, когда делал предложение, — напоминает Джон и, наконец, уступает желанию присоединиться к Шерлоку, чьи взлохмаченные волосы и открытая шея выглядят слишком соблазнительно. Гораздо более соблазнительно, чем вегетарианский завтрак без чая. — Больше ты меня не одурачишь! Я знаю, ты что-то задумал, и я докопаюсь, что именно. Я читаю тебя, как открытую книгу.  
Шерлок садится, чтобы Джон смог устроиться рядом, и делает вид, что это для него непосильная задача, наваливаясь на Джона с медвежьим объятием.  
— Надеюсь, меня немного сложнее расшифровать, чем ту лабуду, которой ты назойливо заполняешь наши книжные полки, — шепчет Шерлок в шею Джона, который решает не обижаться за своих любимых авторов.  
— Немножко сложнее, да, — соглашается тот, — ведь шерлокианский — мой второй язык, хотя я уже владею им свободно. — Он приподнимает подбородок Шерлока и нежно целует его в губы. — Я с уверенностью могу утверждать, что ты... хулиганишь.  
— Это очень негативное слово, в то время как мои намерения, как будет ясно сегодня вечером, не имеют ничего общего с негативом.  
— Сегодня вечером? Это какой-то предсвадебный сюрприз? — спрашивает Джон, загораясь трепетом предвкушения.  
Шерлок улыбается, и его улыбку _и впрямь_ нельзя назвать иначе, нежели хулиганской.   
— Можно и так сказать. Просто съешь завтрак и поверь, что это для твоего же блага.  
— Боже. Ты собираешься разгласить страшную тайну, что мой желудок не переносит тяжелой еды?  
Шерлок утыкается ему в шею.  
— Не скажу. Впрочем, у тебя есть целый день, чтобы догадаться.  
— Можно мне хотя бы чая вместо сока?  
— Нет. Никаких напитков с кофеином! Твой обед, кстати, в холодильнике, так что даже не думай идти в эту ужасную столовую.

*

Когда Джон возвращается с работы, Шерлок опять возлежит, развалившись, на диване. На нем синий халат явно на голое тело.  
— Джон! — восклицает Шерлок, вскакивая. — Вижу, у тебя был насыщенный, но не слишком утомительный день, что идеально подходит для нашей программы. Марш в душ!  
— Это часть твоего секретного плана? — спрашивает Джон с приветственным поцелуем.  
— Это непременное условие моего секретного плана, как и твоя диета. Разве ты ничего не понял?  
— Я был на работе, — напоминает ему Джон, направляясь к ванной. — У меня не было времени на размышления по поводу твоей новой прихоти.  
— Это не прихоть! — Шерлок притворяется обиженным. — Это мой свадебный подарок!  
— И мне нужно принимать душ и есть в соответствии с некими мутными стандартами, чтобы его получить?  
— Да.  
Шерлок кивает и почти заталкивает Джона в ванную. Джон пожимает плечами и принимает душ, как велено, не думая о том, зачем это нужно. Наверное, Шерлок задумал что-то совершенно сумасшедшее, раз он не может сообразить. А еще у него есть гораздо более интересные размышления, например, о том, что менее чем через сутки он сочетается браком. На самом деле, это событие не должно его сильно волновать — вряд ли между ними что-то серьезно изменится — но он словно парит над землей и готов петь (но петь он не будет, потому что Шерлок будет насмехаться). Он даже хотел пригласить больше гостей, чем двух обязательных свидетелей (Лестрейда, поскольку, по неохотному признанию Шерлока, инспектор оказался не полным идиотом, и миссис Хадсон, которая выселила бы их из квартиры в знак возмущения). Он хочет, чтобы весь мир знал о его свадьбе.   
Как только Джон выключает воду, Шерлок врывается в дверь. Неудивительно, поскольку детектив относится к неприкосновенности личной жизни почти с таким же уважением, как и к Андерсону.  
— Дай мне закончить, — шепчет Шерлок и берет полотенце у Джона, начиная его вытирать. Джон закатывает глаза, но молчит. Кто знает, может, нарушение протокола вытирания будет иметь столь же катастрофические последствия для эксперимента Шерлока, как и чай.   
— Конечно, ты в курсе, что диета влияет на вкус эякулята, — замечает Шерлок буднично.   
Внезапно у Джона возникает ощущение, что он начинает врубаться в идею.   
— И? — спрашивает он медленно.   
— Очевидно, я собираюсь применить фелляцию, — объявляет Шерлок, вытирая полотенцем пах Джона.   
— Что? — следует высокоинтеллектуальный вопрос от Джона Ватсона. Впрочем, рука Шерлока, только что опустившая полотенце, взялась за нечто другое, и это-таки _отвлекло_.   
— Минет. Отсосу, что бы ни значило это грубое выражение.  
— Я в курсе терминологии, спасибо, — Джон отступает. — А еще я помню, что тебе это не по душе, ты сам говорил.   
В одном из тех долгих разговоров, происходивших в начале их отношений, когда не все было так просто, когда они еще не нашли выверенный баланс, устроивший обоих.   
— Значит, память тебя подводит. Я говорил, что никогда не делал этого и не нахожу эту идею привлекательной, — говорит Шерлок, и почему-то Джон не воодушевляется этими словами. — Но это было вечность назад! Я передумал.  
— Ты передумал...  
— Да! — Шерлок прищуривается. — Мне казалось, мы оставили эту чушь позади. Я хочу это сделать и не вижу проблем.   
— Нет никаких проблем, — уверяет Джон, приближаясь, — просто…  
— Джон, — Шерлок мягко обхватывает его лицо ладонями. — Согласно моим исследованиям, большинство мужчин находят оральный секс очень приятным. Было бы глупо лишать тебя этого удовольствия, пока мы не выяснили, что мне оно не по душе. Ты ведь знаешь, я не люблю лишать тебя хоть чего-нибудь.  
— Вот как? Интересно, почему ты постоянно меня лишаешь чистой кухни, — замечает Джон. Он не собирается спрашивать, какого рода исследования выполнял Шерлок. _Нет._ Он лишь надеется, что в них не входил общественный опрос на улицах Лондона.   
Шерлок, конечно, игнорирует эти слова.   
— Я решил, что хочу знать, что это такое. Хочу знать, какие новые звуки ты будешь издавать. Я уже преодолел все трудности в освоении техники и обеспечения тебя питанием, положительно влияющим на вкус. По твоему взгляду на мой рот могу сказать, что ты очень хочешь поучаствовать.  
Джон сглатывает.  
— Ты ведь прекратишь, если тебе что-то не понравится?  
— Да, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что я всегда так и поступаю.   
Джон кивает.  
— Извини.   
Последний раз они вели подобный разговор больше года назад. В целом, их сексуальная жизнь вполне _непринужденная_. Намного легче, чем должна быть при условии, что один из партнеров не любит секс. Иногда Джон думает, что им просто повезло, хотя на самом деле он знает, что они оба старались изо всех сил и провели большую работу. Джону потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть не делать возвратно-поступательных движений (по крайней мере, в обычном смысле) и оставаться пассивным, позволяя Шерлоку выполнять всю работу, позволяя себе принять предложения Шерлока и не чувствовать при этом вины. Шерлоку понадобилось время, чтобы поверить, что Джон не переступит границ. И они добились своего. У них все сложилось. Но может же Джон себя успокоить, если на повестке дня что-то новенькое!   
Шерлок улыбается и целует его.   
— Все в порядке. Я знаю, ты чересчур меня оберегаешь.   
— Это моя обязанность, потому что тебя едва не убивают не реже одного раза в месяц, — резонно замечает Джон и стягивает халат Шерлока с его плеч, потому что _имеет право_. Потому что Шерлок никогда и никому не позволит себя раздеть, а Джону можно.  
Шерлок целует его шею и возобновляет манипуляции рукой, и Джон был бы совершенно рад стоять там, где стоит, но Шерлок бормочет:   
— Кровать. Ради тебя я на колени не опущусь.   
Джон берет руку Шерлока и позволяет отвести себя в спальню, потому что у них так принято — Шерлок ведет, контролирует, заботится о Джоне. Джон полуложится, полусадится, прислонившись к изголовью, и наблюдает, как Шерлок целует его грудь, потому что не хочет упустить ни секунды, а вдруг этого больше не повторится! Он всегда будет удивляться факту, что заполучил его. Такого Шерлока. А затем он перестает думать, потому что иногда мыслительный процесс мешает (независимо от мнения Шерлока по этому вопросу).   
Вне всякого сомнения, этот минет априори не может быть лучшим в жизни Джона, но все оказывается наоборот. Ведь это Шерлок — его губы, язык и пальцы, намек на _зубы_ , его точное знание того, что любит Джон, что именно заставляет того стонать, содрогаться и скулить. Джон хочет держать глаза открытыми, но у него не получается, ведь язык Шерлока дразнит и ласкает, а шелковистые волосы струятся между пальцами Джона, и Джон любит его и _ДА_!   
Когда Джон открывает глаза, Шерлок смотрит на него испытующим взглядом, как обычно, каталогизируя все реакции Джона.   
— Ну? — он спрашивает, когда Джон улыбается.   
— Двадцать три, — отвечает тот.   
Шерлок предсказуемо издает расстроенный возглас.   
— _Почему_ ты продолжаешь это делать, Джон? Ты же знаешь, что шкала оценок — десятибальная!  
— Я постоянно твержу тебе, что не могу оценивать секс _количественно_ , просто не могу!  
Шерлок фыркает, потому что, по-видимому, неспособность Джона проставить баллы от одного до десяти для каждого из их сексуальных контактов каким-то образом путает статистику Шерлока. Или что он там применяет для обработки данных.   
— Но могу сказать, что это было чертовски потрясающе, и ты блистателен, и я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня прямо сейчас!  
Шерлок улыбается, словно Джон идиот, но он любит это и соглашается.   
— Ты же понимаешь, что описываешь почти все мои действия как потрясающие и блистательные, — говорит он. — Это нивелирует весь замысел.   
Джон решает не обращать внимания на эти слова.  
— А каковы твои ощущения? — спрашивает он.   
Шерлок пожимает плечами.   
— Челюсть немного болит, но в остальном все хорошо. Впрочем, вкус неудовлетворителен. Интересно, насколько он будет хуже при твоем нездоровом рационе. Ой! Я ошибся. Надо было начать с твоей обычной еды и двигаться в другую сторону. Ладно, неважно…   
Джон целует Шерлока в макушку. Он знает, что для Шерлока секс — постоянный эксперимент, но это прекрасно, потому что Шерлок _любит_ эксперименты. Это отчасти и способ справиться со скукой между расследованиями, и отчасти — признание в любви, ведь каким-то образом Шерлок считает это занятие достойным траты времени. Джон не совсем понимает, что Шерлок получает от секса, ведь для него нет никакого удовольствия, но, очевидно, оно все-таки есть, и все остальное значения не имеет.   
— В любом случае, — продолжает Шерлок, опуская голову на грудь Джона, — я все проглотил, а это означает, что в моем пищеварительном тракте есть частицы тебя.   
Джон хихикает.   
— Звучит немного по-людоедски.   
— Вовсе нет, — протестует Шерлок, и Джон уверен, он хочет выразить негодование, но пальцы Джона воздействуют на кожу головы Шерлока, отчего тот размякает и плавится, посему вместо негодования звучит удовлетворение и счастье.   
— Это прекрасно. Романтично.   
— У тебя слегка извращенные понятия о романтике.   
— И ты их любишь, — вздыхает Шерлок, прижимаясь к Джону теснее.   
Джон не спорит и продолжает перебирать волосы Шерлока, а тот удовлетворенно мурлычет — их обычная рутина после секса. Или после расследования. Или почти в любое время, когда Шерлок в настроении, а это гораздо чаще, чем можно предположить.   
— Завтра, — шепчет Шерлок, его теплое дыхание ласкает кожу Джона.   
— Да, — усмехается Джон, обнимая Шерлока крепче. — Завтра.   
— И ты теперь никогда от меня не избавишься!   
— И это прекрасно! — Джон чувствует на губах Шерлока улыбку, а потом его целуют в грудь.   
— Тебе понравился твой подарок? — спрашивает Шерлок.   
— Вне всякого сомнения, хотя я не понимаю, почему ты не дождался завтрашнего вечера.   
Шерлок поднимает голову и одаривает будущего супруга фирменным взглядом «Джон-я-не-думал-что-ты-такой-идиот». Джон никогда не бывает застрахован от этих взглядов. Даже в постели. Даже накануне их свадьбы.   
— Джон! Ты же не ожидаешь, что мы проведем нашу брачную ночь в постели! Как _прозаично_! Так поступают _все подряд_! Скучнейшая вещь в мире!  
— Чем же тогда мы займемся?   
Лицо Шерлока озаряет ликующая улыбка.   
— Вот увидишь!


	3. Сентиментальные размышления

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пока Джон спит, Шерлок позволяет себе посентиментальничать.

Когда Шерлок был моложе, концепция секса еще представляла для него умеренный интерес — то, как люди себя вели, до каких абсурдных поступков доходили, как нелепо скрывали наличие или отсутствие секса и своих состоявшихся или несостоявшихся партнеров. Он проводил наблюдения, пока не стало очевидно, что секс был повсеместно распространенным и, следовательно, скучным феноменом. Наряду с денежными мотивами, он являлся одним из самых частых (следовательно, самых заурядных) причин преступления, и это было единственным аспектом, в котором Шерлок касался секса.

  
Фактический сексуальный _акт_ был из другой оперы. Наблюдать за занимающимися сексом людьми оказалось смертельным занудством. Их действия были неловкими, неряшливыми, смущающими, бессмысленными и вообще противными. В итоге Шерлок расценил секс как неприятную трату времени, не стоящую его внимания.

А потом, разумеется, в его жизнь ворвался Джон, который в своей неистовой и абсолютно блистательной манере доказал Шерлоку, что тот в очередной раз ошибся.

  
Шерлок обнаружил, что секс с Джоном вовсе не противен, поскольку ничто, связанное с Джоном Ватсоном, противным быть не может по определению. Шерлок полюбил в Джоне все! Нет такого выражения его лица, которое Шерлок не хотел бы увидеть, нет звука, который он не хотел бы услышать, каталогизировать и сохранить навечно.

  
Вроде бы логично, что липкая сперма Джона на пальцах должна быть неприятной. От веса и вкуса члена на языке должно тошнить. Присутствие пальцев без перчаток в прямой кишке Джона должно быть отталкивающим. Тем не менее, каким-то удивительным образом в реальности все оказалось с точностью до наоборот — Шерлок наслаждается, понимая, что он единственный, кому дозволена такая близость, кто может прикасаться, обонять запах и пробовать на вкус Джона теми способами, которые больше никому не доступны. Данные, которые он собирает во время сексуальных актов, принадлежат исключительно ему. Он любит абсолютный контроль над телом Джона и тот факт, что Джон передал ему этот контроль.  
А еще это уникальное, необъяснимое, до нелепости пьянящее чувство, когда он наблюдает за Джоном, находящимся в плену удовольствия. Неописуемая смесь оберегания, обладания и абсурдной любви и « _да, Джон, все для тебя, всегда для тебя, никогда тобой не насыщусь, никогда, никогда, никогда…_ »

  
Послесексовый Джон отличается от обычного Джона — он сонный, размякший, даже умиротворенный, и для этих случаев у него имеется особая улыбка (у Джона замечательный набор улыбок, и самое лучшее в этом наборе то, что многие улыбки предназначены исключительно Шерлоку). Джон крепко обнимает Шерлока и шепчет ему на ушко милую чушь. В любое другое время Джон не позволяет себе так нежничать, поскольку думает, что Шерлоку это не нравится (но Шерлок балдеет от этого больше, чем готов признать).

  
Конечно, существуют границы. Шерлоку нравится доводить Джона до кульминации, но гораздо больше ему нравятся и другие вещи, и интерес исчезнет, если они будут заниматься сексом слишком часто. Но Джон это понимает. Он понимает, что есть вещи, которые Шерлок сам делать не будет и Джону не позволит. Джон понимает и принимает, и это одна из многих-многих замечательных черт Джона. Его мужа.  
Они в браке почти год (триста двадцать два дня), и у Шерлока все еще слегка перехватывает дыхание, когда он видит руку Джона, по-хозяйски лежащую у него на груди, и золотую полоску на безымянном пальце супруга, мягко мерцающую в оранжевом свете уличных фонарей.

  
То, что Джон с ним сотворил — невероятно! Шерлок начал видеть красоту в бессмысленной потной неразберихе секса. Однако это ничто по сравнению с тем фактом, что ночами он бодрствует, упиваясь абсурдно сентиментальными размышлениями и наблюдая за спящим Джоном, причем мозг его отдыхает в полном блаженном спокойствии. Это спокойствие — новое чувство, ему всего несколько месяцев от роду. Шерлок знает причину — он, наконец, верит (вернее, позволил себе поверить), что их отношения с Джоном будут продолжаться, что, несмотря на все недостатки Шерлока, Джон будет его любить, даже когда они станут слишком старыми для сумасшедшей беготни по Лондону. Шерлок думает о будущем, и там, где раньше была пустота, теперь он видит Джона, Джона, и еще раз Джона.

  
И это самые лучшие размышления.


End file.
